El reto extremo
by cairon-g400
Summary: ¿que sucede entre un simple juego entre amigas y una unicornio con gripe? vean las atrosidades causadas por la magia descontrolada provocado por un "reto extremo" es mi primera comedia aunque solo lo hice para un concurso


El reto extremo

El sol se alzaba en Equestria movido por la gracia y la perver… ejem… bondad de la princesa Molesti… (Pero porque me da por decir estas tarugadas)… Celestia el sol salía esplendoroso iluminando el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville mientras sus habitantes se preparaban para iniciar su día normal, Twilight estaba despertando de su agradable sueño cuando vio algo que la hizo gritar desesperadamente de miedo

-¡SSPIIIIKEEEE!... ¡auxilio!- grito la unicornio morada mientras veía una pequeña cucaracha que estaba justo sobre su manta

-¡¿Qué sucede Twilight?!... yo te protege…- dijo el bebe dragón quien llegaba apurado temiendo algo grave

-¡quítamela!- volvió a gritar histéricamente mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo bajo la manta-

-Twilight si solo es una…- fue interrumpido por la unicornia nuevamente

-¡no me importa solo HAZLO!- volvió a gritar fuertemente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-ya, ya… tranquila ves no pasa nada- dijo Spike poniendo cara de disgusto –mujeres- susurro mientras aplastaba la cucaracha y la incineraba con una llamarada de su boca

-gracias Spike, me salvaste…- dijo Twilight abrazando al bebe dragón mientras a este se le ponía la cara roja

-si… si ya paso y ejem… debo ir a trabajar…- se soltó rápidamente del abrazo y salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación

Después del "susto" y de un buen desayuno ambos se dispusieron a hacer lo que tenían planeado para ese día, Spike le tocaba arreglar por enésima vez todos los libros que Twilight leia a veces de cuatro a la vez (si, si, digo ¿quién demonios podría leer cuatro a la vez?) y simplemente los dejaba desparramados por el suelo mientras tomaba más libros y los leia (que desconsiderada ¿no?) y Twilight tenía planeado pasar un día entero con sus amigas y divertirse (si, como si no le bastara hacerle la vida de cuadritos al pobre dragón que tenia de sirviente, ahora es ella la única que se divierte… que injusticia)

-bueno Spike me voy, regresare mas tarde o quizás en la noche, hasta luego- se despidió la unicornio purpura de su fiel asistente mientras atravesaba la puerta

-sí, diviértete Twilight… yo me quedare haciendo el trabajo de la sirviente…- se despidió y termino quejándose en voz baja

Twilight emprendió camino hacia Sugar Cube Corner donde se reuniría con sus amigas, el día se veía tranquilo y soleado, muy apacible según ella y pensaba que sería un día mas que perfecto en compañía de sus amigas y de pronto un veloz misil grisáceo y amarillo paso rápidamente frente a ella haciéndola retroceder rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de pompa completamente contra el suelo quedando sumamente adolorida mientras veía como una pegaso gris con crin dorada y cutie-mark de burbujas estaba recargada de cabeza contra un árbol con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, pudo deducir que la pegaso se había dado un buen porrazo contra el suelo y había girado sin control hasta darse de lleno contra aquel fuerte roble (pobrecita… tan buena que es, pero tan torpe que termina de cabeza contra un árbol)

-Derpy, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo acercándose Twilight para ayudarla

-yo… yo… estoy bien… se los agradezco- decía Derby mientras sus ojos giraban sin control y veía tres Twilight

-¿Qué?... solo estoy yo Derby- dijo Twilight levantándola con cuidado y sentándola en el suelo

-ah sí… lo siento…- dijo Derpy levantándose y retomando el vuelo

-si… lo sentirás… cuando te dé una lección- dijo Twilight sobando su adolorido trasero tan rojo como el de un mandril y volvía a retomar el camino

Twilight rápidamente llego a la pastelería donde trabajaba Pinkie Pie y al entrar encontró a sus amigas charlando animadamente sobre algo pero ella no podía entender porque todas hablaban a la vez excepto Fluttershy que solo miraba atentamente mientras intentaba seguirles el ritmo a las demás y sin más que hacer intentó gritar pero el ruido era muy alto así que con su magia hizo un hechizo de "pellizco" y lo dirigió a los flancos de Pinkie Pie quien grito con tanta fuerza que todos se callaron y se le quedaron mirando para luego voltear a ver a Twilight

-eh… perdona Pinkie no me ponían atención así que…- sonrió apenada Twilight

-¡hazlo otra vez!, ¡hazlo otra vez!, ¡hazlo otra vez!, ¡hazlo otra vez!- repetía Pinkie saltando por la tienda con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

-…- todos en la pastelería la miraban con cara de "¿WTF?" y prefirieron ignorarla

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Twilight recordando el porqué hizo tanto alboroto

-pues estaba proponiéndoles un nuevo juego, yo la grandiosa Rainbow Dash eh creado un juego que desafía los limites se llama… ¡reto extremo!- dijo Rainbow Dash con una leve (ni tan leve) actitud arrogante mientras hablaba como si fuera la reportera de un gran evento atlético

-enserio… suena… extremo- dijo Twilight un tanto nerviosa por no saber ni idea del dichoso juego

-sip… las reglas son fáciles cada una tendrá que hacer lo que más le desagrade y quien quede al final será considerada por nosotras como ¡la pony extrema!, claro que esa seré yo, a mi no me da miedo hacer cualquier cosa- dijo con orgullo exagerado la pegaso de crin de arcoíris mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba y cerraba ojos

-eso ni lo pienses, ya te derrotare yo… ya lo veras- la miro desafiante Applejack y Rainbow le correspondió la mirada a tal grado que casi echaban chispas mientras se miraban fijamente

-suena divertido… yo participo- dijo Twilight sonriendo alegremente

-si… también yo… en tanto no me ensucie mi perfecta melena- dijo Rarity acariciando su melena azulada

-no estés de delicada Rarity… es jugar o no jugar decide- dijo Rainbow Dash con expresión de disgusto en rostro y cruzando los brazos

-está bien… no hay que perder la paciencia cariño- dijo un poco temerosa Rarity ante la reacción de su amiga

-yo… yo… no se… no quiero lastimarme y…- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente pero fue interrumpida por el fuerte grito de Rainbow Dash

-¡si no quieres, solo di NO!- dijo con exasperación la pegaso de crin de arcoíris

-n… no…- dijo con un débil hilillo de voz

-¿qué?- pregunto Rainbow sin haber entendido lo que dijo Fluttershy mostrándole aun su rostro disgustado

-dije… que…- dijo tímidamente y con mucho miedo la pegaso de crin rosada cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por ese grito

-¡dilo de una vez!- dijo finalmente Rainbow tratando de calmarse para poder escuchar

-yo… dije que… ¡sí!...-dijo Fluttershy intentando mostrar un poco de valor, pero aun sentía que sus rodillas la traicionaban pues estas aun temblaban de miedo

-por supuesto que yo también y le demostrare a cierta pony que yo soy la mejor- dijo Applejack mirando extra competitivamente a Rainbow

- yo juego, yo juego ¿Qué será, bingo, ponle la cola al pony?, ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¡¿qué?!- gritaba Pinkie mientras saltaba hiperactivamente pero al final Twilight la calló colocando un enorme corcho en su boca

-bien entonces veamos quien será la primera- decía Rainbow mientras tomaba una botella y la hizo girar rápidamente y después de dos, tres vueltas se empezó a detener hasta lentamente volver con ella misma

-parece que te toca a ti Rainbow- dijo Twilight con una leve sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-bien ¿qué quieren que haga?- dijo Rainbow un tanto nerviosa pensando que le harían hacer cualquier tontería pero lo que mas temía es que le dijeran que hiciera lo que más odiaba en este mundo (ustedes que creen que sea)

-te retamos a tener una cita normal con cualquier garañón que elijas- dijo Twilight lanzando una pequeña risita malévola

-sí, pero con la condición de que seas completamente femenina- completó Rarity chocando su casco con el de Twilight mientras ambas miraban a Rainbow con bastante satisfechas (y como no solo imagínense a la pobre Rainbow teniendo que comportarse como toda una dama, se morirían de risa)

-pero… pero…- intento replicar Rainbow pero una mirada de Twilight, Rarity y Applejack

-¿Qué pasa?, la "pony de hierro" ¿se está dando por vencida tan rápido?- dijo Applejack en tono burlón mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora

-¡claro que no!... pero…- dijo Rainbow sintiéndose totalmente acorralada

-mira ahí está un candidato, ve por el gatita- dijo bromeando Twilight mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Rainbow

-¡oye no me llame…!- intento decir Rainbow en su acostumbrado tono rudo pero las miradas de satisfacción de las demás le cerraron la boca –no soy ninguna gatita…- termino de decir finalmente con voz suave, un tanto parecida a la de Fluttershy y con una mirada leve tristeza mezclada con ternura mientras se cubría un poco la cara con su ala, a lo cual todas se sorprendieron, pero casi inmediatamente se rieron a todo pulmón

-"no vuelvo a proponerles nada a estas aprovechadas"- pensaba Rainbow mientras se acercaba hacia su "victima"

-"me lleva toda la… y ahora ¿qué haré?, ¿qué le digo?, ¿Cómo se lo digo?"- pensaba Rainbow sin poner atención a lo que había frente a y de pronto solo sintió que su cabeza se hundía en algo blando y cálido, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos al notar contra que (o mejor dicho quien) había chocado

-¡oiga, señorita, se que está desesperada pero al menos podría ir a buscar a un playpony ¿no cree?!- dijo el pony a que ella había estado siguiendo, pues había chocado nada menos que entre sus flancos

-¡ah!... di… disculpe… no era mi intención, yo… yo…- tartamudeo Rainbow al hallarse en aquella penosa situación y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo un fuerte sonrojo subió por toda su cara y sin decir palabra, salió corriendo de vuelta a Sugar cube Corner

Todas estaban muertas de la risa mientras entraba Rainbow quien con una cara terriblemente furiosa y aun sumamente sonrojada, las quería matar ahí mismo, pues sus ojos ya las habían acribillado un millón de veces en ese corto tiempo

-bien hecho Rainbow ¡NALGA!- decía entre carcajadas Applejack quien se burlaba de la ahora cabizbaja Rainbow

-estoy seguro que el señor se sorprendió de la "profunda" impresión que le diste- seguía riendo sin parar Applejack mientras le lanzaba otra broma que solo la hería mas, pero la pegaso de crin de arcoíris no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar así que suspiro profundo y abrió los ojos en señal de firmeza y carácter duro

-bien veamos quien sigue… pero primero- dice Rainbow tratando de sonar tranquila aunque su voz se vuelve un poco temblorosa y siguiendo con su actitud inquebrantable se dirige al baño y lava muy bien su rostro y su frente, para luego regresar junto a sus amigas quienes contuvieron una leve carcajada para no hacer sentir más mal a su amiga

-perdona Rainbow… no quise hacerte sentir mal- le dijo Applejack con mirada apenada

-no importa… ya te tocara a ti- dijo Dash con su habitual orgullo completamente revitalizado

La botella volvió a girar velozmente, mientras todas excepto Rainbow Dash, quien ya había hecho su "desastre" miraban con nerviosismo aquel envase de vidrio como si fuera el verdugo de su destrucción (todos excepto Pinkie, claro ya que ella ni se había percatado a que estaban jugando), y finalmente comenzó a detenerse hasta apuntar fijamente a… ¡Rarity!... y ahora haber que horrible destino le aguarda

-bien Rarity… te reto a que juegues durante 10 minutos con los cerdos de Applejack- dijo Rainbow Dash imitando la sonrisa malévola que hizo la unicornio blanca junto con Twilight

-pero… pero…- intento replicar también Rarity, pero fue interrumpida por la pegaso de crin de arcoíris

-ya te divertiste… ahora es mi turno… ahora vamos a la casa de Applejack…-dijo Rainbow llevando a empujones a Rarity hasta Sweet Apple Acres

Una vez ahí Rarity vio con profundo asco todo ese lodo pestilente en el que jugaban los cerdos encerrados en un corral de madera mientras solo caminaban de un lado a otro, Rarity empezó a entrar cuidadosamente tratando de no mancharse sus cascos y cuando finalmente estuvo completamente dentro, solo se quedo ahí totalmente inmóvil sin hacer ni decir nada, y por supuesto no se había percatado de que Rainbow había volado rápidamente hacia el cielo y ahora traía silenciosamente una nube completamente negra y dándole una fuerte patada salió disparado un relámpago y su fuerte sonido asusto tanto a los cerdos que corrieron entre las patas de Rarity haciéndola caer de lado sobre el barro manchando su pelaje y su cabello mientras los pobres cerdos pasaban junto a ella por todos lados ensuciándola cada vez mas de barro y despeinando su perfecta cabellera hasta quedar con las patas atascadas en su crin y cola, y un segundo relámpago aun más fuerte que el primero los asusto tanto que lograron atravesar la cerca de madera y llevarse arrastrando a la pobre de Rarity hasta casi un kilometro donde la encontraron casi llorando

-mi… mi crin, mi perfecta crin… y mi cola ¡OOOOHHHH NOOO!- decía Rarity casi sollozando

-aguantaste, pero no fueron ni diez minutos- dijo Rainbow con actitud arrogante mientras se alejaba caminando junto con las demás

Volvieron rápidamente a Sweet Apple Acres, junto con Rarity que parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y la hubiera vomitado por ser tan pulcra y limpia, y en el piso del granero de los Apple para continuar el "jueguito" que ya había creado una Rainbow rencorosa y una Rarity traumada y ahora ¿quién sería su próxima víctima?... la botella volvió a girar y ahora la afortunada (o ¿debería decir aterrada?) es… ¡Applejack!

-oh… no…- dijo Applejack mientras le temblaba el parpado de su ojo derecho y mostraba una sonrisa temerosa

-te reto a que… te asees, te perfumes y uses un vestido… del siglo XVIII (18)- dijo Rarity, pues no soportaba ver a esa pony tan mal vestida, y como ya le había propuesto que usara un vestido anteriormente ahora quería que se probara un ajustado traje de un siglo pasado

-b… bien… vamos entonces- dijo un tanto indecisa Applejack mientras tomaban rumbo a un lugar que la pony naranja jamás había pisado, el spa de Ponyville

-hola chicas ¿en qué les puedo servir?- dijo una pony azul con crin y cola blancas y con una cutie-mark en forma de flor de loto

-hola Lotus, querida vengo a que esta… desaliñada pone se ponga bella- dijo Rarity con un toque de desprecio hacia la apariencia de Applejack

-muy bien pasen por aquí por favor…- dijo Lotus mientras les abría el salón donde había varias tinas llenas de agua con sales minerales y otros ingredientes que hacían burbujear el agua, Applejack entro en uno de ellos y empezaron a lavar su melena

-bien linda, ahora lavare tu melena, si…- dijo Lotus mientras llenaba el cabello de Applejack con champú

-de acuerdo… solo ten cuidado por favor…- dijo Applejack mientras se sentía algo intranquila ya que eran todos esos productos

-desde luego…- dijo Lotus mientras daba un rápido giro y golpeo una loción que estaba destapada la cual estaba sobre una repisa justo encima de la cabeza de Applejack y el liquido cayo directamente hacia sus ojos irritándolos al instante

-¡AAAHHHH!, ¡arde!, ¡arde!, ¡quítenmelo!- dijo Applejack retorciéndose mientras se frotaba con sus patas los ojos, hasta que de tanto moverse, la tina se volteo provocando que la pobre pony naranja diera vueltas y vueltas hasta la piscina de lodo terapéutico (ya que era la primer tina donde ella estaba, la más cerca a la piscina de lodo) y saliendo con dificultad a la superficie del lodo empezó a pedir ayuda

-¡auxilio!, ¡me ahogo!, ¡por favor!… ¡SALVENME!- decía Applejack intentando mirar en que estaba sumergida, pero solo veía manchas borrosas de colores a su alrededor

-ya calma Applejack, no te estás ahogando solo es lodo y es una piscina poco profunda- decía Twilight, mientras se oían las risas de fondo de sus demás amigas y con su magia levantaba a la pony anaranjada y la ponía de nuevo en el suelo junto a la piscina (pero no muy cerca, no querían otro "show" de ese tipo)

Después de volver a tomar otra ducha (ahora con cepillo metálico y pulidos para autos) dejaron reluciente a su amiga quien aun no podía ver bien por eso Twilight le ofreció que se sujetara a su cola para ir de vuelta hacia la boutique de Rarity para que se pusiera un vestido que había pertenecido a la abuela de Rarity ya hace mucho tiempo

-bien llegamos querida ahora si vas a conocer lo que es el dolor- decía en broma Rarity pero después de lo que sucedió Applejack solo pudo agachar la cabeza esperando lo peor

-estoy lista… tortúrame Rarity…- dijo un tanto preocupada Applejack mientras sentía como una pieza de tela cubría la parte de su pecho y luego sentir como sus pulmones eran comprimidos por una enorme fuerza –espera Rarity… no… no lo a… aprietes tan… to…- decía esforzándose en hablar Applejack mientras su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja y ponía una cara como si la estuvieran matando en vida (y como no si esos malditos vestidos dejaban a quien los usara sin aire en los pulmones, malditas fajas de esa época)

-tranquila cariño ya… casi esta…- decía Rarity haciendo una gran fuerza para ajustar la faja tanto que la cintura de Applejack parecía el centro de un reloj de arena

-es… esta… muy apretado…- decía Applejack tratando de respirar bien pero la faja le comprimía los pulmones, aun sentía que sus ojos le ardían por eso los tenia entrecerrados mientras abría ampliamente la boca sacando su lengua en jadeos dificultosos

-ya casi termino cariño, aguanta si- decía Rarity mientras sacaba el vestido y vestía a Applejack con el

-ya… no… agua… aguanto…- decía Applejack mientras perdía el conocimiento y se dejaba caer al suelo fuertemente antes de que Rarity terminara de ponerle el vestido

-¡Applejack!...- dijo Rarity quien de un tirón soltó la faja dejando respirar bien a la pobre "victima" de la moda

-¡ja! Ella no resiste nada…- dijo Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo – bien solo quedan ustedes tres ya veremos quien sigue…

La botella volvió a girar rápidamente y cada vuelta las tres se preocupaban mas (y después de todas las cosas que les paso a las demás quien no estaría con cara de "ya me cargo la…" o por lo menos Twilight y Fluttershy ya que Pinkie Pie apenas estaba agarrando la onda) y finalmente la botella empezó a detenerse… y la elegida es… ¡Pinkie Pie!

-no quiero participar…- dijo Pinkie de pronto

-pero si tu…- intento decir Rainbow pero fue interrumpida por la pony rosada

-¡bien, bien! Lo hare… pero ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto confundida Pinkie

-"esta pony no será tan tonta como para hacer algo descabellado o ¿sí?, averigüémoslo"- pensó Rainbow Dash mientras ideaba algún reto totalmente loco para Pinkie –tírate de un risco Pinkie- dijo Rainbow Dash esperando una negativa

-a la orden señor- dijo Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar mientras se ponía en posición de firmes

-"no me jodas, ¿enserio va a hacerlo?"- pensó con cara de sorpresa mientras veía alejarse a la pony rosada

-es broma, si me tiro de un barranco me mataría y eso sería muy malo- decía saltando de vuelta dentro de la boutique de Rarity

-"tu, condenada pony… te voy a…"- pensaba Rainbow mientras se acercaba a Pinkie con intenciones de hacerle daño

-ejem… contrólate Rainbow- dijo Twilight deteniendo en seco a la pegaso y haciendo que volviera a donde estaba antes

-bien entonces sigamos con esto ya que esta aguafiestas no quiere jugar- dijo Rainbow mirando de reojo a Pinkie

La botella volvió a girar rápidamente una y otra vez mientras esperaban haber quien seguiría con el reto y empezando a detenerse termino apuntando a… ¡Fluttershy!

-bien Fluttershy… pondremos a prueba tu valor- dijo Rainbow mirando a Fluttershy penetrantemente mientras caminaba a su alrededor

-¡no!... no permitiré que ella pase por algo como las demás…- dijo Pinkie mientras se ponía entre Rainbow y Fluttershy

-¡quítate insignificante pony rosada!… (Wow… mejor no meterse con esta chica cuando está enfadada) dijo Rainbow con una mirada desafiante mientras se acercaba a ellas

-¡no!... y peleare por ella si es necesario- dice Pinkie mientras se pone en guardia

-pues adelante y dame tu mejor golpe- dice Dash mientras se pone en la misma posición que la pony rosada

Ambas corren hacia adelante, pero Rainbow levanta vuelo a última hora dejando a Pinkie golpearse contra la pared, pero se levanta de nuevo y vuelve a correr hacia la pegaso de crin de arcoíris, pero mucho antes de que la pegaso pudiera evadirla la pony rosada se lanzo hacia ella dándose un cabezazo mutuo que las dejo más que aturdidas, pero la pony rosada se puso en una extraña pose de ninja y lanzo una patada voladora hacia la cabeza de Dash y esta simplemente la esquivo mientras Pinkie quedaba estampada en la pared literalmente y se deslizo lentamente hacia abajo hasta quedar en el suelo, pero insistiendo se levanto la pequeña pony rosada y con decisión miro a Dash

-déjala fuera de esto…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo poniéndose de pie

-ya basta… yo estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie… Fluttershy no merece eso, vamos Rainbow tú no eres así…- dijo Twilight interponiéndose entre ambas

-quizás si soy así y ustedes no lo saben…- dijo Rainbow mirándolas con algo de indiferencia

-no es cierto y lo sabes… ahora soy la ultima que queda… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Twilight esperando lo peor mientras miraba serenamente a la pegaso

-mira… los pegasos programaron lluvia para esta noche… te reto a que salgas y… te quedes afuera hasta enfermar- dijo con una gran sonrisa malévola

-por supuesto… estaré bajo la lluvia hasta que termine- dijo Twilight tranquilamente mientras salía por la puerta hacia afuera y se sienta tranquilamente en medio de la calle a esperar la tormenta mientras que Rainbow la miraba con cara de satisfacción

La tormenta inicio y Twilight simplemente sintió en su piel aquellas gotas de lluvia, se volvía cada vez mas fuerte hasta que termino por llover sin control con fuertes ráfagas de viento helado que parecía que atravesaba hasta los huesos, duro mucho tiempo así hasta que fue bajando la intensidad de la lluvia hasta no quedar nada, Twilight entonces volvió dentro del árbol-biblioteca y temblando como gelatina miro a Rainbow

-espero ya estés feliz…- dijo en un tono un tanto mormado para finalmente terminar sin fuerza en sus patas y desplomándose al piso cayo inconsciente

-si… claro que si, ahora viene lo bueno- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras dejaba a Twilight tirada en el suelo

Pinkie y Fluttershy levantaron a Twilight y estaban a punto de levantarla cuando tocaron su piel, estaba ardiendo, y sin pensarlo dos veces Fluttershy ayudada por Pinkie la llevaron a su cama y la empezaron a atender hasta que la fiebre de Twilight bajara hasta volver a su temperatura normal, pero mientras soñaba escucharon unos leves quejidos que provenían de la boca de su amiga

-ooh… si… así… sigue… oooohhh… que rico…- decía Twilight mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco y una sonrisa se formaba en su boca

-P… ¿Pinkie?... por… ¿Por qué Twilight hace esos ruidos tan raros?- pregunto aun mas tímida que de costumbre Fluttershy mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas

-¡porque se está divirtiendo!, ¡wiiiiiii!- decía Pinkie mientras movía sus caderas como si fuera un garañón montando a una potra y levantando su pata haciendo círculos en el aire con ella

-…- Fluttershy lo comprendió de inmediato y su cara se puso tan roja que sintió mareos

-si… oooohhh Lotus sigue… dame maaas… que ricooo… siiii ahí… mas raaaapido… nooo… no me hagas eso Aloeee por favooor- decía Twilight mientras se retorcía lentamente

-Lo… tus… oh… cielos, cielos, ¡cielos!- dijo Fluttershy reconociendo el nombre de inmediato mientras abría bastante los ojos para luego taparse la boca mientras una gota de sangre salía de su nariz

-tranquila Fluttershy, tía Pinkie está aquí y no permitirá que escuches esto- le dijo Pinkie a la pegaso amarilla mientras tapaba sus orejas

-Pinkie… s… soy un año más grande que t… tu- intento decir Fluttershy seriamente pero no podía dejar de lado la imagen de aquellas ponys rosa y azul haciéndole cosas pervertidas a la unicornio purpura

-mejor despiértenla antes de que te desmayes Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow sin siquiera voltear a ver a las ponys detrás de ella

-s… si tienes razón Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy un poco más calmada

Fluttershy intento hablar suavemente (más suave no se escucharía su diminuta y tímida voz), pero no lograba nada, entonces empezó a moverla suavemente (¿Qué?, acaso Twilight ¿está hecha de vidrio o de cerámica?) pero seguía sin poder despertarla y en un momento Pinkie Pie saca un gran megáfono y lo pone cerca de su oído y…

-¡DESPIERTA!...- grito Pinkie a todo pulmón mientras el megáfono amplificada el ruido haciendo que Twilight diera un brinco tan alto que se ensarto en el techo cual dardo mientras su melena y cola se erizaban como si hubiera pasado una fuerte corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo quedando su cola como una escobeta y su cabello como el de la mujer frankenstain

-¡PINKIE!... ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme con un megáfono?, ¡ahora mírame, parezco un alfiletero y mi cola parece escoba!- decía Twilight percatándose de lo sucedido casi de inmediato al ver a Pinkie con aquel megáfono

-woopzie, fue demasiado, la próxima vez usare uno aun mas grande, ¡wiiii!- decía mientras se alejaba un poco dando saltitos

-Pinkie…- decía Twilight mientras resoplaba enfadada

-¿puedes bajar Twilight?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras se elevaba en el aire con suavidad y llegaba junto a ella

-creo que no… ¿podrías ayudarme Fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight mientras estiraba las patas hacia la pegaso amarilla

-amm claro Twilight pero…- intento explicar Fluttershy pero guardo silencio sintiendo como su amiga la atrapaba con sus patas y balanceándose de un lado a otro su cuerno se desatasco y cayó con fuerza mientras Fluttershy en vano intento sujetarla

-Fluttershy… no me sueltes- decía la unicornio purpura mientras sus patas se aferraban a las de la pegaso de crin rosada

-Twilight… no… te… ¡aguanto!- dijo intentando no soltarla pero sin éxito solo vio como su amiga caía pesadamente sobre la cama y cual trampolín la rechazo haciendo que cayera a un lado de la cama, boca abajo contra el suelo, mientras se oía un golpe seco

-aaauuuch- dijo Twilight acariciando su adolorida nariz

-lo siento Twilight no estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos…- respondió Fluttershy apenada

-no importa…- dijo Twilight con un tono gracioso en su voz por haberse roto la nariz y no poder respirar bien (ya saben como cuando tienes tapada la nariz), para luego escucharse un fuerte estornudo que hace que su cuerno dispare un poderoso rayo mágico cuyo objetivo fue Fluttershy quien de inmediato sintió como sus alas se movían por si solas y elevándose empezó a dar piruetas en el aire, chocando con las paredes y el techo

-T… Twilight… a… ayuda… me…- dijo Fluttershy aturdida y mareada de tantas acrobacias

-lo… lo siento Fluttershy, siempre me pasa esto cuando…. ¡aaachuuu!- intento explicar Twilight pero de igual manera otro rayo salió disparado de su cuerno impactando en Applejack quien de pronto empezó a hincharse por completo y empezó a flotar en el aire

-Twilight… ¿Qué sucede?...- dijo Applejack con una voz sumamente chillona (ya saben como cuando respiras helio y la voz cambia a una chillona como la de alvín y las ardillas)

-es que cuando me resfrió… no puedo controlar mi magia, con cada estornudo yo…. ¡aaaaachuuuu!- dijo Twilight siendo interrumpida por un nuevo estornudo y nuevamente disparando un rayo mágico el cual esta vez impacto contra Rarity y sin que ella se diera cuenta de inmediato transformo sus cabellos en serpientes verdes

-¡oh, no!... ¡mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello! ¡AAAHHHH!- grito histérica Rarity mientras corría como loca por todos lados hasta estrellarse de lleno contra la pared

-lo s… ¡aaachuuu!- intento disculparse Twilight pero otro nuevo estornudo la interrumpió violentamente y con el otro rayo que salió disparado justo hacia Pinkie Pie que al impactar en ella sintió como se deslizaba suavemente por el piso lentamente

-¡wiiii!, si quiero patinar… ¡gracias Twilight!- dijo Pinkie mientras se movía ágilmente por el suelo, pero al querer detenerse no tuvo éxito y empezó a patinar sin control dirigiéndose hacia la pared a toda velocidad y dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared

-Pinkie ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Applejack con su voz chillona y ridícula

-s… sí, estoy bien mami…- decía Pinkie con cara atontada mientras intentaba pararse pero cada vez que lo intentaba caía de lleno al suelo una y otra vez (huy que mal esta Pinkie como para confundir a Applejack con su madre)

-bien debemos llegarte con el doctor sino nos convertirás a todas en fenómenos de circo- dijo Rainbow acercándose a Twilight y ayudándola a caminar un poco puesto que aun estaba un tanto débil

-si… gracias Rain… aaa….- trató de agradecerle Twilight pero de nuevo sentía que iba a estornudar, pero Rainbow logro detenerlo a tiempo

-de nada ahora vámonos- dijo Rainbow tomando vuelo hacia afuera, seguida por Twilight que caminaba lentamente detrás de ella

Rainbow sin demora decidió adelantarse al notar la lentitud de su amiga (no pues ella es un relámpago verdad) pensó en ir con el doctor y decirle lo que sucedía para que buscara una solución rápidamente, pero decidió quedarse un rato descansando un momento de todos modos pensaba que ya no habría problema, pero de un momento a otro oye un grito y al mirar hacia abajo vio varias nubes negras que disparaban rayos a los ponys que intentaban escapar pero algunos no lo lograban y quedaban con los cabellos totalmente erizados mientras un leve humo salía de sus cuerpos, otros se volvían globos vivientes con forma de pony flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo sumamente hinchados (dios solo les faltaba la cuerda y que algún niño jugara con ellos), algunas casas estaban volteadas al revés (imagínense la sorpresa de los ponys que Vivian en ellas, creo que su humor se invirtió en un segundo) y Twilight seguía estornudando sin control convirtiendo el pueblo en un caos (digo lo que paso fue peor de lo que pudo haber provocado la princesa luna ya que la unicornio purpura no solo hizo aparecer cientos de arañas que cubrieron pronto a varios ponys haciéndolos gritar y correr como locos intentando quitárselas sino también serpientes y otras alimañas horrendas, seguro más de uno queda traumado), Rainbow no lo pensó mas y tomo vuelo hacia donde estaba Twilight esquivando cada rayo de magia que se dirigía a ella, pero antes de poder llegar a ella

-a… aaa… aaaaaaa… aaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu- Twilight dio un fuerte estornudo mientras su cuerno disparaba una poderosa onda que cubría la mayor parte de Ponyville y de inmediato todo pony en el rango de la onda mágica se convirtieron en bebes pero Rainbow logro escapar volando a toda velocidad lo más alto posible y al haberse salvado y regresar de nuevo a Ponyville escuchaba el llanto de muchos bebes en cada casa por donde pasaba y sin poder creerlo abrió cada puerta de cada casa, cada lugar, hasta que vio a un grupo de cuatro ponys adultos, junto con Spike y liderados por la alcaldesa cuidando a un gran número de bebes, Rainbow se les acerco y ayudo a cuidarlos

-Rainbow ¿sabes por qué sucedió esto?- pregunto la alcaldesa mientras trataba de dormir a uno de los bebes

-eh… no, yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo y… escuche los ruidos… sí, eso paso- dijo un tanto nerviosa Rainbow mientras arrullaba a dos bebes con sus alas y otros dos bebes en sus patas delanteras

Los seis ponys siguieron cuidando a todos los bebes corriendo de un lado para otro, reuniéndolos, intentando darles de comer, hasta que lograron hacerlos dormir a todos e intentando no hacer ruido solo pensaban en ir a dormir mientras los dejaban en sus cunas improvisadas y resguardándolos bajo el techo del enorme granero de la familia Apple, pero una sombra apareció en el cielo nocturno y aterrizo frente a los seis ponys, era la princesa Celestia

-HOLA CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE MI PEQUEÑA BROMA- dijo la princesa (ósea que toda esta jodida broma fue creada por Trollestia, que hija de toda su…. Nunca se cansa de hacer bromas pesadas) usando su voz real de Canterlot provocando que todos los bebes sin excepción se despertaran y empezaran a llorar de nuevo, los cinco ponys y Spike la miraron molestos mientras volvían rápidamente adentro y tomando hasta cuatro bebes (quien sabe cómo) volvieron a arrullarlos mientras la princesa se tiraba al suelo a reír hasta tal punto que sujetaba su estomago que le empezaba a doler por tanta risa, después de haberse cansado de reír tanto dejo un pequeño pergamino enrollado junto a la puerta y se aleja volando

-"que buena bromita, ahora estamos tan cansados que no podremos siquiera mover un musculo… maldita Trollestia… le voy a…"- pensaba molesta Rainbow tirada en el suelo jadeando de cansancio con todo el cuerpo agotado a tal grado que dejaba que su lengua se apoyara en la tierra (imagínense como habrán terminado todos, pobres), pero Spike que no había tenido una gran responsabilidad aun estaba con energía y al ver a la puerta, diviso el sello de la princesa y se acerco a ver que podría ser, tomo el pergamino e inmediatamente lo abrió y solo se podía leer "libro de magia avanzada 4, página 432, la respuesta está en la biblioteca"

-¡oigan miren esto!- dijo Spike hablando en voz alta y muy emocionado y acercándose a la alcaldesa le mostro el papel

-¿Qué pasa Spike?- dijo la alcaldesa entrecerrando los ojos del cansancio

-aquí está la solución, iré a buscar el hechizo pero…- dijo el dragón mirando a un unicornio de color azul marino y crin y cola rubias con una cutie-mark en forma de sobre blanco para cartas

-e… entiendo pero…-dio un pequeño bostezo y continuo hablando- todos estamos cansados, mejor mañana Spike- dijo la alcaldesa quedándose inmediatamente dormida

-no puedo esperar… lo siento pero tendré que despertarlo a la fuerza…- se dijo así mismo en voz baja, para luego ponerse detrás del unicornio y marcando una pequeña cruz en uno de sus flancos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cual lanzallamas disparo una gran cantidad de fuego directo a la cruz

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- dio un gran grito de dolor el unicornio volviendo a despertar a todos los bebes y a "sus cuidadores" quienes tenían una cara de fastidio

-lo siento pero tenía que despertarte, por favor mira esto…- se disculpó el dragón mientras mostraba el pergamino, pero sintió como si algo lo sujetara y lo elevara para luego dejarlo al revés y golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra el suelo

-¡¿te guata eh?!... ¡no vuelvas a despertar a alguien de esa manera!- termino por darle cada vez mas fuerte contra el piso hasta que lo rompió dejándolo bien clavado en la tierra

-me disculpe pero eso no importa, mira- dijo el dragón con la cabeza bien metida en el agujero del piso mientras seguía mostrándole el papel el cual el pony intento leer

-no entiendo nada…- dijo al no poder leer las letras escritas en el (claro que no si esta al revés tonto)

-ups… lo siento, esta al revés, y ¿ahora?- dijo dándose cuenta de su posición y volteando al derecho el papel el pony finalmente pudo leerlo

-la biblioteca pero… ¿Dónde está el libro?- dijo el pony listo para ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro pero se detuvo al no saber dónde estaba el dichoso libro

-yo iré por el pero, ¿puedes hacer tu el hechizo?- pregunto el dragón intentando sacar su cabeza del agujero, hasta que lo logro, se puso de pie y se acerco al unicornio

-claro, todo por salir de esta horrible pesadilla…- dijo el unicornio muy molesto por el ruido de los bebes

-bien entonces iré rápido y volveré- dijo Spike saliendo disparado rápidamente y llegando pronto a la biblioteca

-veamos… donde esta ¡ah! Aquí junto al libro titulado… "El ponysutra, mil y un posiciones para disfrutar de…- Spike dejo incompleta la frase completamente ruborizado mientras abría los ojos de la impresión – no quiero saber para que tiene esto Twilight- tomo el libro y volvió rápidamente al granero y dándole el libro al unicornio, este recito el hechizo para cada bebe volviéndolos a la normalidad y al terminar quedo tan cansado que quedo dormido y nada podía despertarlo (y créanme lo intentaron hasta con una segunda llamarada de Spike pero nada)

-Twilight- dijo alegremente Spike abrazando a su protectora ya vuelta a la normalidad

-hola Spike… ¿Qué sucede aquí?... y ¿Por qué huelo tanto a popo?- dijo la pony purpura viendo como estaban todos reunidos en el granero y sintiendo aquel olor no pudo evitar olfatearlo hasta su parte trasera

-larga historia Twilight, luego te la contare- Spike se acerco a su oído y le susurro –y luego hablaremos del ponysutra eh- dijo Spike mirando de forma picara a Twilight

-Eeeep- dijo Twilight sorprendiéndose demasiado mientras colocaba una de sus patas en su boca y se sonrojaba como tomate

Spike se rio a carcajada suelta al ver a Twilight tan roja, pero luego la calmo diciéndole que solo era broma, y amaneciendo un nuevo día, todo volvía a la normalidad o al menos eso pensaban mientras se dirigían a su hogar

Hola… realmente nose si es buena idea volver a poner una historia aquí… pero ya que… no me importa asi que lean si lo desean y no se molesten en dejar reviews de todos modos no los espero (excepto Anacoreta, tu si eres bienvenido si quieres dejarme algún review) si… soy muy grosero… no me interesa lo que piensen…


End file.
